Star Man Training in the Sky
by ReapingKittyTroll
Summary: Vegeta has gone to space for training in the attempt to defeat the potential apocalypse that the Androids bring to Earth. A side, of Vegeta that he does not want to get in the way of his training, thus he attempts to purge all lingering thoughts of Bulma within logs/journal entries.


A/N: This is my first fan fic. Thought I would just try my hand at it. I have ideas for longer stories, but I thought I would start with something small. I had this idea floating in my brain for sometime. And, after almost 2 months straight of reading some wonderful inspirations, I unleashed creative fury upon my computer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. That is Akira Toriyama. Who I am not. I am the ! I do own, however, my skin that has some pretty bad-ass tattoo work.

**Star Man Training in the Sky**

**Vegeta has gone to space for training in the attempt to defeat the potential apocalypse that the Androids bring to Earth. A challenge that the Prince of All Saiyans wishes to accept. Achieving the goal of Super Saiyan is a must and yet even though he tries to forget, his thoughts linger on a certain blue haired onna. A side, of Vegeta that he does not want to get in the way of his training, thus he attempts to purge all lingering thought of her within logs/journal entries. **

**Day 1:**

_A dream that I had my first night away. It was extremely chaotic. You continue already to haunt my existence with your erotic enticements, Onna. _

_The darkness erupts, various cascading lights exploding out of nothing. No sound uttered in the dark, no scents of the fresh explosion. Only formation booming, expanding as various forms are thrown out in this terrifyingly beautiful birth of existence. Faster and faster matter becomes. Stars explode. Planets equalize. Time and speed are without relevance. Everything and anything occur. From my brow a bead of sweat drops, dancing down delicately, touching tough layers of my scarred skin. Trembling with laughter and the touch of her. The smell erupting through my senses. Oh! Kami! Her sweet scent evaporating, enraging my desires! She fumbles for light. Boom! The sparks fly, eradicating all darkness. She licks her lips. She is paralyzed within my grasp. Gazing at me,, her shimmering aqua eyes glittering with the birth of passion. I encompass her. She lunges forward, I follow suit. Our lips crashing into waves. I tremble at her touch._

**Day 2:**

_I am letting thoughts of you over take me in the first few days. I cannot seem to control my own person. How is it that you affect me this way? The dawn has broken and I'm ready to fall. However, you take my hand and I cannot be stopped. You are not here, but my mind lingers with your existence. A smile sewn across my lips (not that I'd ever let you see) as your eyes guide my way. I WILL remember this as my day progresses. You give me energy and hope in this life where I had none before. Without you, what is the point?! Today, I smile knowing I shall conquer because I have you to come to. _

**Day 3:**

_Another day. Another night. Another chaotic frenzy in my sleep filled mind. Onna, you corrupt and confuse me. I battle to be one way and yet I crave to be another. Why you? Why out of so many weaklings you dwell in my head?!_

_Standing by the light I just see those sky color orbs escape to mine. We are locked. Feeling that way too. You expose a glint of white as we near each other. I cannot help but do the same. Your hair dancing on your skin in waves, I cannot escape this hold you have over me even if I want to. Life could not be the same without this, as we fall into a heated embrace. _

**Day 7:**

_After several days of training without having as much as a whimsical thought of you. Thinking, I have purged you from my mind, you saunter in with a sway of your hips, a wink and a smile demeaning that I am 'cute!' ONNA! I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS, AN ELITE WARRIOR WHO CANNOT BE BROUGHT DOWN BY THE LIKES OF YOU! YOU WITH YOUR ARROGANT STYLE! YOUR ABILITY TO TRY MY PATIENCE WITH EACH SYLLABLE YOU UTTER! YOUR KAMI DAMNED INTELLECT! YOUR BEAUTIFUL SKIN! YOUR ABSORBING EYES! YOUR CHARMING SMILE! YOUR DIVINE LIPS! THE EXSQUITE TASTE OF YOUR..._

_FUCK! You are art with brilliant hues. I still crave you and your skills. Life would not be as interesting if I had not fallen from the stars. Without your clever retorts (although mine are more effective), your seductive eyes, your touch that makes my skin quiver with excitement, I find myself falling. But to where?_

**Day 10:**

_For some reason pain is coursing through me today. It is not the training. That I can plunder through. I am strong! My mind feels as if it is betraying me and all that I have focused to achieve. I cannot escape it. I find when you are not here, you still have this hold over me. I find myself drawn to you, my body craving your touch, your scent, your magnetic gaze. Like metal I am drawn to you, ready to create a charge as your lips beckon mine. Why do you make me weak?_

**Day 15:**

_When I wake my body starts to betray me. Thoughts of you are still lingering. They have not strayed. I touch you, lapping up your sweet essence and taking in all I can of you. You grinding your hips into mine. Our rhythmic dance burning brighter than any star. You are alien and yet you know how to move the same as I. HOW I CRAVE YOU! FUCK! _

**Day 25:**

_I dreamt about you again, Onna. It has been so long since you invaded my sleep. You and your glistening skin, your scent, YOU..._

_In the darkness of our sanctuary as we lie entangled in arms, legs and passion my eyes take in all that you are. The sun light creeps and crests through the curtains onto your etched face of knowledge and emotion. I cannot help but look at you. Before only sardonic and vicious thoughts would fill me when I looked at you but now, it is something more. Something that I cannot quite grasp. My heart flutters as I watch your sleeping form, breathing slowly. Remember the sweaty, rapid breath that I instilled in you the night before. You seem to have awakened something strange in me. Just as I in you. OH! KAMI! HOW I WANT TO BE IN YOU AGAIN! A smirk emerges as I continue fixating on your supple form and I think to myself, "what a wonderful world."_

**Day 29:**

_A brief flash of you, Onna crept up on me when I was not paying attention. You were working on my GR machine. Your grease stained overalls pulled down around your waist, exhibiting a halter top. Your brow furrowed from my training in the machine. A soldering iron in your right hand, with your left placed gently upon your hip as you glared, stared and grunted as the metallic mechanism. Your skin flickered against the lights from the sweat drops that graced you. So frustrated. So angry. So annoying. So beautiful. _

**Day 33:**

_Onna. Bulma. Bulma. Yes, that is your name. To utter it I defy what naturally comes to me. Fuck. Fuck. What have I become? I do not know anymore. _


End file.
